Emery Goldhurst
Emery "Em" Goldhurst 'is a senior student of Woodrow Amity High School, and one of the main characters of the comic, R1SK (15 Series). As tall as the trees of Betterment Forest, and as welcoming as the lake within it, Emery and his family are towering giants of Woodrow Amity. A label of which this golly gee of a family has grown proud of. Appearance Emery's most distinguishable feature is his height. Being an absolute unit, he towers many people in Woodrow Amity High, with Fergus being the only contender for his stature. With that height of his, he's greatly noticeable among a the sea of students and even adults. Other notable features of Emery are his gentle, pale yellow eyes framed with simple black prescription lenses; his dirty blond hair is a tousled mess and is always seen with a soft, cheeky smile. His tawny complexion and shiny glasses often it makes hard to see his faded yellow eyes. Though they're apparently described as being piercing. 'Outfits In the original run, Emery was one of the very few characters to have worn a short sleeved dress shirt rather than a hoodie. In his current version, Emery style is more refined but simple. Similar in palette to Fergus, the giant of a teen has a mix of fall and earthy tones, with a focus of brown. A simple, dark jacket with a pair of baggy, dark blue jeans. And out of everyone in the group circle, minus Chesna, Emery tends to wear more darker tones of colors with the occasional bright tone. He does; however, have two different colored shoe ties that matches his overall color scheme. Personality Being described to having a welcoming and warm personality, Emery exudes an air of a non-judgmental attitude with a comforting feeling when joining his presence. While his kindness and soft nature often reassures people he meets, underneath it all is a harsh protective bomb. Unlike Chesna with her easily explosive temperament, Emery tends to keep whatever negative emotion he is hit by, inside a figurative bottle. Though his rage is rare and hard to expose, his watchful aura is very attached to his small group of friends and he'd rather make sure they're safe and far from harm. Regardless of his hidden switch, Emery is a reserved person with high perceptive and well-developed people skills, and in comparison to Gen and Irene, has a more receptive sociability making him a rather formidable and treasured confidant. History Childhood Emery was born to a loving family. His father being a well-known boat captain to a group of skilled fishermen, and the chief of police of a mother gave Emery the childhood of a heavily protective and responsible household. With his family's status of being well-known, respected, and a large influence in a number of aspects of the town, he reveled in the idea of being looked up to in the future. Not in just a physical sense but in a figurative way as well. Though the rules of his home was fairly harsh, and his upbringing was more of various life education, he knew that each lesson was out of the love of both his mother and father. And due to their positions of their work, he was often brought along to their jobs and was quite a frequent individual in the inner parties of Woodrow Amity. Synopsis Skills Trivia *The name Emery means "Home, Brave, Powerful", but in some variations can mean'' "prince or ruler or king", while his surname Goldhust means "''Golden Wood" *Born under August 31st, Emery falls on the Virgo sign. *Emery likes to barbecue and cook, his family designated him as the chef. *Emery's favorite food is mostly meat such as Prime Rib and Ribeye, he's not a huge fan of rice but will only eat it with meat. *Emery loves dogs, but is allergic to them, he also heavily dislikes cats to the point of not going into The Honeypot because of their cat (who stays upstairs). *He met Gen when his Father helped Gen's Dad become a Fisherman, both parents became good friends afterwards. *He often dreams about living deep in Betterment Forest in a log cabin that he built with his own two hands. *Some say he was born with a full beard and every morning has to shave it off, but by night fall it has regrown. *In both the original run and concept art, Emery was meant to have more facial hair to the point that during the concept work, there was a running joke that Emery was actually a werewolf the entire time because he was so hairy within the concept art. 'Original Run' Some trivia here is outdated, but might also apply to the new series: *In the original run of R1SK, Emery's name has gone through a number changes with it being originally Scott then was changed to Erik. At one point, Emery was meant to be a tall girl named Emma. *The original script of the story had Emery be in a love triangle, as he was originally been written with a massive pinning crush on Chesna. It was later changed because it was stupid. *Compared to the rest of the main cast, Emery wasn't heavily featured as he wasn't originally meant to be part of the main list. References Site Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Woodrow Amity High Student Category:Woodrow Amity Townies Category:Human Category:Emery Goldhurst